


Teeth

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [19]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Established Relationship, Face Punching, Homophobic Language, Hugs, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Prompt Fic, Protective Ash Lynx, Protectiveness, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Eiji gets bullied and Ash will do anything to protect him.[Prompt 19: “Your teeth look like they could fall out if I punch them. Let’s experiment, shall we?”]





	Teeth

Eiji, as much as it hurts Ash, is the sort of kid who gets targeted by bullies. But with someone like Ash at their school, nobody can bully anyone for long. If Ash learns you are bullying someone, he will threaten you or punch you around the face. Getting detention is worth it, but he knows you’ll never bully another person again.

Still, with Eiji, his anger is even stronger. Because Eiji is his boyfriend, and how dare these bastards abuse his Eiji. And because he and Eiji don’t take the same classes, he can’t protect his boyfriend as much as he wants.

But, no matter how long it takes, he will stop them all abusing Eiji.

One lunchtime, Ash crosses campus and treks to the back of the playing field, heading for the tree he and Eiji sit under. But when he arrives, Eiji isn’t alone.

Three guys from Ash’s class crowd around him, and Eiji cowers on the floor, covering his head.

“What the fuck is going on?” Ash says, gritting his teeth.

The guys spin around, eyes widening when they see Ash. He glares at them, clenching his hands into fists.

“Oh, hey, Ash.”

“Leave him alone,” he hisses.

“Make me, faggot.”

“Your teeth look like they could fall out if I punch them,” Ash says. “Let’s experiment, shall we?”

And before the guy has a chance to back away, Ash drives a solid punch into his jaw.

“Oh, they didn’t fall out. Hurry up and fuck off, or I’ll have to try again.”

And to Ash’s satisfaction, the three bastards scurry away. He crouches beside Eiji and wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

“Ash… thank you,” Eiji whispers, slumping against him.

Ash shakes his reddening hand, hugging Eiji. “It’s nothing, Eiji. Just… I’m glad you’re okay.”


End file.
